Somebody Else
by DomLetty101
Summary: Based on the song Somebody Else by The 1975, for now this is a one shot but reviews and ideas could make it a possible two shot! This story is based on Letty finally getting tired of Doms' ways so she leaves him. Dom is taking it hard and is drowning his feelings in alcohol but will Dom change his ways to bring his girl home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: One Shot of a story that popped in my mind earlier today. Read and Review, maybe it will be a Two Shot!**

* * *

 _Letty POV_

I groaned as I heard my phone ring for what felt like the hundredth time that night, with frustration I rolled over and blindly reached for the device that was causing me a great amount of annoyance.

"Hello" I answered bitterly.

"Letty, it's Hector, you have to come get Dom, he's going crazy here"

"Not my problem anymore, Hector." I responded with an annoyed tone, because it was true, Dom and I had broken up a month ago, and I was already having a tough enough time dealing with it and I didn't need another reminder of him.

"Let, please. Mia isn't answering and he won't stop. He cried, Let, then he punched a mirror and won't let me take him to the hospital, I don't want to call the cops on him but he's just getting worse, and he's bleeding pretty bad" He said with worry, but the mention of him being hurt was all that I needed to pull my tired body out of bed. Why can't I just forget him and not care?

"I'll be right there" I said simply as I hung up the phone grabbing a sweater to put over Doms tank top that I had been wearing to bed every night along with his boxers, I didn't realize the sweater that I grabbed but it was dark so I threw it on my body and grabbed my keys making my way out the door quickly.

I skillfully sped through traffic weaving through the cars with only one destination in mind. I opened the window because at this time I needed air, I haven't seen the man I had been with for 6 years in 3 weeks and I hadn't planned to, I missed him and I was heartbroken but I had to remember why I had to end it. The thought of it made a tear fall from my eye. I kept speeding through traffic with no problems in my way, atleast on the road until I came to the bar where Dom was wreaking havoc. I slowly got out of the car and made my way to the door as I came face to face with Matt, the bouncer at the bar who just gave me a sympathetic look.

"Hey baby girl, sorry we had to call you" He said genuinely as he ushered me over to the door to get inside.

"It's ok, thanks for not calling the cops on him, ever since Lompac I don't think he could handle even being in a holding cell. No matter how much I hate him right now, I never want him going back there"

"You're a good woman, Let"

"I try to be" I said with a sad smile but punched him lightly in the arm.

I made my way into the bar which was no longer busy and I saw Hector standing by the mens washroom, and I assumed that's where Dom was. I walked over towards the bathroom and I saw broken glass on the floor, and a hole in the wall that could only be caused by a forceful punch.

"D, come on man, let me in and I'll take you home"

"Fuck off, Hector" The drunken voice of my ex-boyfriend replied to our friend who was trying to help.

I walked over to Hector and put my hand upon his shoulder and smiled as he turned to look at me. He stood up and gave me a 'good luck' nod as I made my way closer to the wooden door. I knocked lightly but said nothing.

"Hec, I said fuck off, I don't want to go home, all it does is remind me of her!" He yelled and my face softened at his admission.

"Dom, it's me" I said softly and almost immediately I heard the shuffle of his feet as he unlocked the door and opened it looking down at my small frame with his puffy red eyes and the dried tear stains that fell down his face towards his mouth, the mouth that held a strong smell of alcohol.

"You're here" He said with a shocked voice as he stumbled closer to me, but I had to put my hands up as I pushed upon his chest.

"I'm just here to take you home, Dom." I said looking down, I wasn't ready to look him in the eye, not yet anyways.

"No, I don't want to go home" He said stubbornly

"You can't stay here, and I don't want you being thrown in jail for this, just come on."

"What do you care, you left me" He said bitterly as he walked out of the bathroom and stumbled towards the bar.

"Hector my man, gimmie a double whiskey!" He slurred slamming his fists on the bar.

"Not tonight, brother" Hector said as he backed away to give us time to talk.

"Oh look there's another person walking away from me" He drunkenly laughed.

"I had to leave you, Dom, I didn't want to, I had to!" I said as I grabbed his arm making him face me.

"You didn't have to do anything, Letty! You wanted to leave"

"Do you know how hard it was to everyday see my boyfriend flirt with another girl in front of me? Or how I felt when you would act like I wasn't even there as soon as a skank in a short skirt walked by, how you lie to me about where you were when I always knew where you were and with who, and then when you did cheat, I lost myself… All I could do was get mad and I did but you have no idea how much I cried and questioned myself and wondered why I wasn't good enough for you? I'm not that girl, and you made me that girl, you made me insecure, and scared, you made me feel like I wasn't good enough, you made me feel like I was replaceable, you made me feel like you didn't even love me. You don't know how hard that was for me to open up to you and give you everything only for you to treat me like I was your option. I would never let any man treat me like that, but I let you. I let you because I had hope and I had faith in you to prove me wrong, and all I got was heartbreak and disappointment. So, yes Dom, I had to leave because I was losing myself in order to please you and make you happy. The fucked-up part of all of it is I still love you, and you're just mad you don't have anyone to fuck at any time of the day anymore" I said to him while the tears fell from my eyes, I had yelled and called him an asshole when we broke up but I never said this to him and maybe that was my fault but I didn't share certain things as a way to protect myself and my heart.

He looked at me with empty eyes, the only time I have ever seen him have this look was when his father died.

"Let's get in the car" He said lowly as he made his way out of the bar. I stood there frozen in place as he continued to walk out.

"I'm sorry, baby girl" Hector said as he hugged me.

"I'll get him home" I said softly as I made my way out to the car that Dom was leaning against. I unlocked the doors and we both sat in silence as I started to drive down the road but this time I wasn't speeding, I was going slow because I felt everything else around me was going at a rapid pace. The silence was killing both of us so I was thankful when he reached over to turn the radio on, however; as soon as I heard the song, I was praying for silence again.

 ** _So I heard you found somebody else  
And at first I thought it was a lie  
I took all my things that make sounds  
The rest I can do without_**

I listened to the words and continued to keep my eyes on the road, even though; all I could focus on was the song.

 _ **I don't want your body  
But I hate to think about you with somebody else  
Our love has gone cold  
You're intertwining your soul with somebody else**_

 _ **I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone  
And then leaving with somebody else  
No, I don't want your body  
But I'm picturing your body with somebody else**_

I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face as I tried to not make a sound. I could see Dom out of the corner of my eye staring out the window but he felt the words just as strongly as I did.

 ** _Come on baby  
This ain't the last time that I'll see your face  
Come on baby  
You said you'd find someone to take my place_**

 ** _I just don't believe that you have got it in you 'cause  
We are just gonna keep 'doin' it' and everytime  
I start to believe in anything you're saying  
I'm reminded that I should be getting over it._**

I gripped the steering wheel and I opened my window again, it seems that the cold air was a much-needed element tonight.

 ** _I don't want your body  
But I hate to think about you with somebody else  
Our love has gone cold  
You're intertwining your soul with somebody else_**

 ** _I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone  
And then leaving with somebody else  
No, I don't want your body  
But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_**

The song had ended and yet it was still playing and repeating loudly in my head.

"You are the most important person in my life" He said quietly and I didn't say anything back I just let him talk.

"I had no idea that I was making you feel like that, Let"

"That's bullshit, Dom" I said with an exhausted tone.

"Okay, I had some idea, of the jealousy, but it was only because I liked seeing how fired up you got. I promise you that it was never my intention to hurt you or make you feel like you weren't wanted. All I ever wanted and still want is you."

"The jealous game was cute at first, but we've been together for 6 years Dom. 6 years and I still have to fight you on going out on a date."

"I promised him I wouldn't do this" He said with his head held down.

"What?"

"My father. I always promised him that I would treat women right, and that when I found the woman I love to never let her go, instead I was just a monster who basically held the door open for you to walk out of."

"Dom" I started with a sigh. "You're not a monster, you can be a real asshole at times, yeah, but you're not a monster."

"I'm sorry, Letty, I'm sorry I made you feel like there was ever any other woman who was better than you, I'm sorry that I ever made you feel like an option, because you are my only option in life. I'm so sorry that I made you feel like you could ever be replaced by anyone, because that, well that's just impossible, never have I ever wanted another woman in my life to spend forever with other than you. If there is no you, then I don't care what the future has because none of it matters without you. I'm sorry for cheating, there is no good reason for that and I was an idiot, I still am. But, what I am most sorry for most even more than the cheating is the fact that I, even for a second made the love of my life feel like she wasn't loved by me. I don't just love you, Let, I am in love with you. Walking up in the morning no matter how shitty our situation or night before was, I always had a moment of happiness every time I would wake up and see you lying next to me. I get scared that one day you're going to wake up and realize you can do better than me, and when you left, I felt my whole world come crashing down and I didn't understand that feeling till I saw you grab your boots the boots you never wore from the back of our closet and walk out the door."

Listening to him speak I could hear the sincerity and the sadness in his voice and I know he was being honest, but before I could respond I turned off and made my way down a road that was not leading to Doms house, or mine.

"I never wanted a life without you, Dom. I never planned to find happiness with someone who wasn't you, because at the time I didn't think that was possible."

"And now?"

"Now, I know that it is possible to find happiness with someone else, but it would never be the same happiness you gave me. I couldn't love anyone the way I love you, so it would be a happy life, but not a completely happy and fulfilled life." I admitted as I turned off and into the deserted parking lot. I turned the car off and made my way down the walkway to sit on the sand listening to the waves crashing against the shore.

I hadn't heard Dom follow me so I knew he was still thinking in the car, so I knew I could really let my tears out. I cried into my forearms that rested upon my bent knees until I felt a body sit behind me rubbing my back softly as he moved my hair from the back of my neck to leave a couple soft kisses there.

"You are the only woman I want in my life, I promise you, baby, it will never be anybody else but you. I will do everything to prove to you that it's only you, Let. It always has been and always will be." He whispered as I played with the fingers he snuck around my waist while I quietly examined the cut on his hand from punching the mirror. I loved when he showed this side of him, no act, no walls, just him, and I loved him.

"Things have to change, Dom, I can't go through all that again it was too hard." I spoke truthfully as I looked out at the ocean that was glowing from the moonlight.

"Marry me" He stated and instantly my body froze.

"What?" I asked confused

"Marry me, Letty. You're the only woman that I have ever even thought of marriage with anyways, you are the only woman I want to be with till the day I die, so marry me" He asked with a hopeful tone.

I gripped his fingers and sighed as I leaned my body into him.

"I'm not going to marry you, Dom" This time it was his turn to go still.

"Wha-" He started but I turned around in his arms and cut him off before he could finish.

"Dom, I'm not going to marry you to clear your conscience"

"No, tha-"

"Dom, you're asking me to marry you so you can prove a point that you're serious and so you can feel like you've done your part in proving your love to me. I don't want that. When I marry you I want to look back on the proposal and smile because you proposed with only the feeling of love, happiness, and want in your mind, not because we broke up and you're trying to prove something. I want to know that when we get married it's because you love me, not because you are trying to prove your love for me." I said softly but truthfully and I looked at him while he gave me that stupid smirk that always makes my heart melt.

"What?" I asked him.

"You said 'when' we get married. You do want to marry me!" He said excitedly and all I could do was laugh softly.

"I never thought I wanted to get married, but I've always pictured marriage with you, I never wanted to be someone's wife ever till I felt the love I did for you and all of that changed, I want marriage and babies one day, but I only ever wanted them with you."

"Does this mean?" He asked with a meek tone.

"This means, I would like to date you, but things have to change"

"How about, I will stop flirting with woman, whether it's in front of you or not and 1 date night a week?"

"I know you can never fully stop flirting, Toretto. So, very light flirting, absolutely no touching unless you are pushing them away, and 2 dates a week unless something else is otherwise planned."

"And on each of those dates we each pick a different date" He said as he picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"I like that, AND one more thing" I said with a puppy dog face.

"No, Letty"

"Please, baby I want one so bad!" I whined as I leaned my body into his.

"We don't have time for one"

"We can make time!"

"How about in a year?"

"No too long, if we get one tomorrow, I will give you one right here right now" I said implying I would give him a blow job.

"A blow job for a puppy is not even in the same field"

"Basically the same" I said laughing as I kissed his bottom lip.

"We can get a puppy tomorrow only if you let me 'slip' it in" He said with finger quotes around the word slip and I looked at him like he had two heads.

"What, no. Sticking it in my ass is definitely not in the same field for a puppy. I'm not asking for a Siberian tiger, just a little puppy."

"6 months and a blowjob once a week" He bargained.

"3 months and 2 blowjobs a week" I reasoned, because he will most likely forget about me giving him head anyways.

"Deal" He smiled pulling me closer to him as I rested my head upon his bald on while a ran my fingers on the back of his neck.

"Will you come home tonight?" He whispered.

"Let me think about it?" I joked.

"Letty" He whined.

"I'm kidding, bub. I thought you'd never ask." I said kissing his ear.

"Let's go home" He said standing and picking me up carrying me to the car. I felt him fishing for my keys but I swiped them before he had a chance to.

"I don't think so, you're still tipsy"

"You've driven with me before after a couple drinks"

"That was your car, this is mine. Besides I wouldn't let you drive anyways, it's my car."

"Stubborn woman" He muttered as he got into the passenger seat.

"Don't forget it"

We drove along the busy freeways of LA till we made it home, Dom and I got out and he opened the door for me allowing me into the house he took my hand and we walked up the stairs together feeling stronger than ever as we made our way into OUR bedroom.

Dom stood in front of me as he unzipped the sweater from my body.

"I was looking for this" He said and I looked down and noticed the sweater I was wearing was his, I just blushed and smiled up at him.

"Arms up" Dom said and I did as he asked while he pulled my shirt up leaving me completely bare from the hips up. He kissed me and slid his boxers' I was wearing down my legs. I bit my lips with how gentle he was being and I brought his lips back to mine as I pulled his shirt over his head with ease. I let my fingers slowly trail down his chest and abs as I undid the button on his jeans and let his pants fall, next a grabbed his briefs and I slid my body down so I was sitting on my knees pulling his briefs down the lower I got. I left kisses along his chest and by his belly button, I let my tongue snake out as I traced the V lines occupying his lower half. Before I could take him in my mouth he bent down to pick me up, without hesitation I wrapped my legs around him and our lips found each other again. I lightly scratched at his muscular back as he walked us to the bathroom and turned on the shower, we stood under the hot water together holding each other. I wrapped my arms around his waist loosely as I let my fingers trace his spine leaving kisses on his chest. Dom wrapped one arm around my body holding me tightly as he ran one hand through my hair leaving kisses on my forehead while whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I closed my eyes just enjoying the feeling of being in Doms arms.

Once the water started to get cold Dom got out first and grabbed a large towel and wrapped my body in it almost like you would with a small child. I looked up at him from under my long lashes and gave him a small smile, he leaned down and gave me another kiss then started to dry my body off. Once we were both dry we walked to our bed just as naked as we were before. Dom got in on his side and me on my side, but it took all of three seconds for me to basically crawl on top of him. I tucked my head in the crook of his neck leaving small kisses there as I wrapped my arms around his neck while our legs intertwined. The blanket covered our bodies but only to the top of my waist my upper half was left bare as Dom let his fingers slowly run down and up my back and along the side of my naked breast that was tightly pressed to Doms chest making me sleepier with each trace. His other hand was resting comfortably on my ass, just how I liked it.

"I love you, Dominic Toretto" I whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Leticia Ortiz, whenever you doubt that, tell me and I will show you how much I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok... I continued it, haha._

2 Years later

* * *

Letty POV

I woke up to the sun shining on my face as I rolled over to grab onto Dom to cuddle my body into but was disappointed when all I felt was a pillow occupying the space where my man would normally be laying then I remembered he went to the garage early today because one of the guys was out sick for the past couple days. I reached to grab onto my phone and noticed I was awake 4 minutes before my alarm was set to go off so I decided to text Dom.

'Morning handsome ;)'

'Compliments before 9:00am? Someone must of woke up on the right side of the bed this morning :p'

'Annnnd you ruined the mood :l '

'Goodmorning my extremely sexy girlfriend who gives the best head :D'

'You're an ass' I responded but I was laughing because I knew he was just messing with me.

'I'm going to shower, be in soon'

'Have fun ;)' Dom has been making jokes about me in the shower ever since last month when our shower head broke so I went and bought a new one and I made the mistake of buying one with that was removable and had different pressures, Dom and I had a couple moments in the shower where he has used it on me and holy fuck did I love that thing, but now he seems to think that's all I ever do in the shower.

I got undressed and turned a song on my IPhone letting it play throughout the bathroom. I stepped into the shower letting the hot water cascade down my body. A song I loved began to play and I couldn't help but sing along.

 ** _Hold up, they don't love you like I love you_**

 ** _Slow down, they don't love you like I love you_**

 ** _Back up, they don't love you like I love you_**

 ** _Step down, they don't love you like I love you_**

 ** _Can't you see there's no other man above you?_**

 ** _What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you_**

I was washing shampoo into my hair and singing loudly, sounding like an idiot as I performed a concert in my shower, I was so into it I didn't hear anything else.

 ** _Hold up, they don't love you like I love you_**

 ** _Oh, down, they don't love you like I love you_**

 ** _Something don't feel right because it ain't right_**

 ** _Especially comin' up after midnight_**

 ** _I smell your secrets, and I'm not too perfect_**

 ** _To ever feel this worthless_**

 ** _How did it come down to this? Scrolling through your call list_**

 ** _I don't wanna lose my pride, but I'mma fuck me up a bitch_**

 ** _Know that I kept it sexy, you know I kept it fun_**

 ** _There's something that I'm missing, maybe my head for one._**

I was washing soap all over my body as I wiggled the loofah down my body to the beat of the song.

 ** _What's worse, lookin' jealous or crazy? Jealous or crazy?_**

 ** _Or like being walked all over lately, walked all over lately_**

 ** _I'd rather be crazy_**

"Definitely crazy, you're hot when you're jealous" I heard Dom' voice behind me causing me to jump and drop the loofah.

"Jesus Christ, Dom. Stop doing that" I scolded as I bent down to grab the loofah as I came back up he pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

"Sorry" He grinned

"Sure, you just wanted to catch me in the act"

"Wouldn't have been the first time" He reminded causing me to give him a 'don't even' look as I remembered the time he came home early from a summer trip only to find me in our bed, back arched, vibrator in hand. He told me it was hot and the sex was great that night, but I was mortified.

"Anyways" I started trying to change the subject. " What are you doing here? Thought it was busy?"

"It is, but I had priorities" He said simply as he washed the remaining soap off my body gently.

"Oh really, and whats that?"

"You, I wanted to see you" He said like it was no big deal.

"Can't let the business go under for me, Dom" I said rubbing the soap along his chest, while my heart started to flutter a bit faster hearing him say that.

"It's not going to go under, and either way I told you, priorities, and you are my main priority." I kissed him and we laughed and tickled each other in the shower.

"I don't know why you don't sing more, you know you got a voice" Dom said as we stepped out of the shower wrapped in towels.

"Nah man, I was joking around"

"Joking or not you got a voice, and I find that really, really sexy" He said as he pulled my towel from my body. He kissed me again but we got interrupted by the small sound of our baby.

"Oh Coco, are you getting jealous, baby? You just love mommy more than daddy don't you!" I said in a baby voice as I picked up our puppy who was whining about not getting attention.

I didn't notice Dom smile when I said mommy and daddy, he liked the sound of that, and hopefully one day not to a dog.

"I can't believe I let you name the dog Coco" Dom said chuckling as he pet the dogs head.

"He looks like a little cocoa puff, how could I not!"

"Yeah yeah, just don't become a crazy dog lady"

"Why, you jealous?" I joked as I put Coco down and started to get dressed.

"Always" He said as he kissed me. "I'm gonna head back so I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah, I'll finish here and be there in 20"

"K, love you."

"Love you" I said back as I started to brush my hair in continue to get ready.

10 minutes later I was ready and heading out the door, I decided to stop off and grab coffee for Dom and I, it was going to be a busy day today so might as well get our own fuel too.

"Hi welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?"

"Hi can I get a Venti, triple nonfat espresso macchiato, and a venti iced americano with coconut milk" I ordered, always questioning how Dom ever discovered a drink as complicated as his.

I pulled forward grabbed our drinks and made my way to the garage where I saw the bay doors wide open and a shirtless Dom underneath a Honda while some old Spanish music played in the background. I walked over to Dom and I straddled his hips waiting for him to pull himself out from underneath the car.

"There she is" He looked up at me smiling as I kissed him.

"I got coffee" I said holding his as he grabbed my waist so he could sit up straight without dropping me.

"You are an angel" he said taking a much-needed sip.

"20% of the time" I joked as I stood up starting to work on another car that was in the shop.

It was hot as hell so I ended up working in a sports bra with my overalls resting on my hips, matching Doms. My hair which had gotten a lot longer was now sticking to my neck as I pulled it tightly into a pony tail.

"Baby, I'm going to grab lunch" He said standing over me as I worked under the third car that we had.

"Ok" I said not really paying attention.

I continued to work on the car and finally stood up to grab a sip of water I looked up at a picture that Dom insisted on hanging and it was a picture of us at the beach a few years ago, I was on his shoulder and he was holding onto my legs and we both wore big cheesy smiles. When I look back on it I love Mia for insisting on taking so many pictures. I smiled at the memory and thought about how much I loved that man.

"That was a good day" Dom said from behind me, the man was really good at quietly sneaking into rooms.

"Yeah, it really was"

"Cheeseburger with no tomatoes and Yam Fries, for you my love" My eyes lit up at the sight of food.

"I love you" I said grabbing for my food

"No, you love food" He joked

"Food keeps me alive so I can keep loving you." I argued

"Cheeky"

We sat on the food of the Charger and ate our lunch and talked with each other, I loved talking to him. It sounds weird, I know. But I genuinely loved having conversation with him. Once we finished we continued to work on the remaining cars till the sun went down. I was just about to put something back into the car I was working out till the lights just completely shut off.

"Dom?" I called, I was kind of scared of the dark, only he knew that but he was close enough to me that I was ok.

"Fuck, I think we blew a fuse, I'll go light some candles" I pulled my phone out to give some light as Dom lit some candles to give us some light for the remaining minutes we were going to spend at the garage.

I finished the car and started to change till I heard Dom.

" Ah fuck"

"What?" I asked looking at him in the dim candle light

"I forgot to take the steel wool out of the exhaust he said throwing his wrench since he was still working on a car and taking the wool out of a dirty exhaust can get messy.

"Hey" I said softly and put my hands on his chest. "I'll do it, just finish this"

"Just want to go home" He sighed tiredly. I ran my fingers along the side of his forehead down his cheek.

"We're almost done, baby" I whispered.

I made my way over to Doms beloved charger and placed some papers down so I could pull out the wool, I couldn't see too well but I could see enough. I got down on my knees and felt around for the wool but found none.

"Babe? Theres no wool in here" I said with a confused tone.

"I had to put it in more, it was dirty" I reached in farther and felt something but it was definitely not wool, I pulled the square object and stood up looking at it till I realized it opened. I flipped the top open and saw the most beautiful ring.

"Dom" I whispered and turned around only to see him down on one knee behind me reaching for my hands.

"You are the love of my life, my voice of reason, my reason to live, hopefully one day the future mother of my children and I want to continue making the adventures in life with you by my side as my wife. You have always been the one, Letty, you have made me so angry and so happy that I just want to yell it from mountains some days. You have such an attitude, the warmest heart, kindest soul, and a mouth worse than a sailor. You are 20% angel and 80% devil, and those eyes, god those eyes, every day I just get lost in them, but those eyes, they see past all the bullshit and find the good in someone. You're never afraid to get a little engine grease under your fingernails, you're my version of perfect and I don't ever see anyone else in my life but you, so Leticia Ortiz, will you please make me the happiest man and marry me." Tears had fallen that I didn't even know were there as my hand covered my mouth listening to him propose.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Yes?" He questioned standing up

"Yes." I confirmed a bit louder, Dom picked me up and spun me around.

"Yes! You said yes!" He yelled excitedly as he kissed me, I just laughed as we attempted to kiss.

"I said yes!" I kissed him again. Dom carried me outside of the garage and stood out front and screamed.

"SHE SAID YES!" I just laughed and tried to quiet him down.

"I love you" I said truthfully

"I love you, Mrs. Toretto" He said eagerly and to be honest I loved how that sounded.

"Not yet" I joked

"I can't wait to start forever with you"

"We already have, and I couldn't be happier, now feed your future wife, Toretto"

"It's always food with you isn't it?" He laughed.

"Food and cars"

"Good woman"

"We didn't actually blow a fuse did we?" I questioned as Dom started to blow the candles out.

"Nope, I had a plan baby" He said smoothly

"Yes you did, speaking of, where's my ring?" I said remembering he didn't actually put it on my finger yet.

He grinned and slid the perfect white gold solitar diamond ring on my finger.

Once we got home we laid in bed and we took a cheesy picture with big grins on our face and me with my hand up showing my ring. We sent it to our closest friends with the text following saying 'He put a ring on it' to Mia and Brian and Ramsey who was with Tej, we sent it to Rome too with the text saying, "Sorry Rome, I'm taken" and the last one to Hobbs that said 'Saying next comes the baby oil' We spent the rest of the night making love. I was officially on my way to becoming a married woman, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Starbucks part, my friend works there and she has served Vin and Michelle many times and that is his drink and Michelles, is normally a Cold Brew with Coconut Milk incase any of you were wondering where those drink ideas came from!**_


End file.
